


100 Kinks | Markiplier/Crankgmaeplays/Apocolypto_12|

by Bubs_jpg



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubs_jpg/pseuds/Bubs_jpg
Summary: Just bro's doin' bro stuff.





	1. The Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_Sami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Sami/gifts).



Kissing  
Caught Masturbating  
On the sofa  
Masturbation  
Bodily fluids  
Oral sex  
Something new  
Romantic evening  
First time  
Blindfolds  
Filming themselves  
Sex game (e.g. first to come loses)  
Teacher/student  
Sex toys  
Surprise sex  
Dry humping  
Teasing  
Opposite sex (e.g. change who gives and receives)  
Almost getting caught  
Break up/make up sex  
Clubbing (as in night club, unless you’re really kinky)  
Spanking  
Dirty talk  
Rimming  
Correcting each other’s technique  
Not usual clothing/dress up  
Public sex  
Gags  
In the bath/shower  
Phone sex  
Fully clothed  
Skype/web cam sex  
Morning sex  
Voyeurism  
Inapropriate location  
Against the wall  
Pain/sensation play  
Medical play  
Creative sexual positions  
Cross-dressing  
Spontaneous sex  
Double penetration  
Caught watching porn  
Casual sex  
Pushing boundaries  
Unique to the pairing  
Bondage  
I love you  
Chair sex  
Loud sex/knowing someone can hear  
Telling each other a kink and doing them  
Fisting  
Mirror  
Reading Smut and recreating  
In a really dirty place (like a public toilet)  
Food  
A fourth person watches them  
Sensory deprivation  
Leather and metal  
Breath play  
Dom/sub  
Comfort sex  
Getting caught  
Explaining their relationship to someone who didn’t know  
Fight sex  
Outdoors  
Threesome/group sex  
Filming themselves  
Involving a hooker (prostitute)  
After an injury  
Hot and cold play  
No foreplay  
Spider walking  
In/by a Swimming pool  
Inventing a secret sex language to use in public  
Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex  
Sex toys (extreme)  
Birthday surprise  
Calming the others anger (with sex)  
Sex machine  
Drunk  
Humiliation kink  
Quickies  
Needy, clingy sex  
Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)  
Really rough, shove-y sex  
No pain, just pleasure  
Sex marathon  
On a plane  
Bizarre kink  
In the dark (with or without torch)  
By the fire  
Christmas  
Silly giggly sex  
Plugs  
While one of them is on the phone  
The others birthday  
Restrained sex (not necessarily bondage)  
Tantric sex  
Repeating their favourite kink


	2. Chapter 2

There is one thing the trio loved more than fucking, and that would be kissing. Anytime, anywhere, to a certain extent. See, Ethan who is the youngest of the group by a margin, loves to kiss. He is also very much so the shortest, meaning he would have to stand on his tiptoes and hold on to the receiving end's shoulders.

Tyler, whom is the oldest, having a year on Mark. Loves to deny his little blueberry of these kisses, watching the smaller male struggle to even reach the giants lips has a very appealing effect on the man.

Mark on the other hand is slightly taller than Ethan, but no where near the height of the probably six foot giant. Mark seems to always take the easy option, kissing the smaller male, knowing how much Tyler would love to see him struggle.

Another thing they love is sick kisses, Ethan, who is most prone to getting sick on a regular basis gets lots of kisses when he is like this. Tyler normally kisses Ethan's forehead and Mark would kiss his cheek, the younger boy would squeal in excitement every time he received these kisses.

Hours could be spent placing soft kisses on lips, foreheads, cheeks and necks. In fact, Mark would usually kiss any available skin wherever he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan couldn't take it, Mark and Tyler were busy recording something and he was bored out of his mind. He'd tried to pass the time by recording, Reading, watching TV, watching a film, watching YouTube videos, but nothing worked.

He decided to let his mind wander, currently he was on their shared bed, phone out of reach and to comfortable to move. First he thought about Chica and how nice it would be to cuddle her right now. That couldn't happen as Mark and Tyler had taken her to the recording space. He thought about playing ukulele but then he remembered he left that at the office too.

He let out a deep sigh, thoughts running through his mind a mile a minute, stupid things like 'Do pancakes get motion sick when we flip them' and more. He then thought about what was in the closet, the toys. His face flushed a deep crimson red, as he tried to pull his thoughts away. He was successful, but only then did he think about his two lovers. His mind back to the closet, his two lovers using the vibrators on him... denying him to cum using a cock ring... he let out a small whimper.

His dick now semi-erect, he slid his hands down his body, resting one hand over his clothed bulge. He thought about Mark bending him over on the bed, ass up and slowly pushing in a massive toy. They said they'd message him before they came home. So he could do this, right?

Ethan whimpered, slowly unzipping his jeans, then undid the button. Slowly, he slid his hand in, gripped at his hard on. He took in a gasp of air, slowly pulling down his jeans and boxers to his knees.

His erection sprung free, the cold air surrounding his cock. He gasped more, wrapping his warm hand around his dick. "F-fuck!" He gasped.

Slowly, he moved his hand, thinking about the other two males, a groan escaping his lips. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the front door opening. Nor did he hear Tyler and Mark shouting and asking if he was ok, the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs was completely lost. The door opening went unnoticed, by what didn't go unnoticed was when a hand wrapped itself around Ethan's dick. When soft lips were placed onto his own, his eyes opened widely to see two smirking men, one stroking his dick, the other leanings in for a kiss

A flush of deep Crimson spread across his face and neck, his eyes fluttered closed as he felt a familiar pooling in his abdomen. He let out a soft moan, release creeping up on him.

Tyler moved his hand at a rapid pace, his steady breathing turned into pants and gasps, back arched as he came all over Tyler's hand and his stomach.

Eyes droopy as he came down from his high, a "Thank you" escaped his lips as he fell asleep. Bored no more.


End file.
